


It Takes Two

by Antares_28



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), widower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/pseuds/Antares_28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Jones is a widower with two eight-year-old twin daughters.<br/>Alex is a former scientist who completely changed her life after a romantic setback.<br/>They are neighbors and they kind of hate each other.<br/>... But, thanks to his daughters and her sister they eventually will find out that love can be closer than they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiara_of_Sapphires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara_of_Sapphires/gifts).



> Okay, this is an AU, a complete different AU, where there are no powers, no aliens, no Krypton.  
> But there are all our beloved characters with their own stories and personalities.  
> I love this story and I am having A LOT of fun as I'm writing it.
> 
> This is dedicated to Tiara_of_Sapphires, who is the best Alex/J'onn fics writer and also the biggest supporter of my silly ideas.
> 
> Enjoy :)

It is sunny and hot, as usual during the Californian spring, and Kara Danvers sighs contently as she eats her sticky bun, sitting on the stool in front of her kitchen counter and already dressed in a bright yellow dress layered under a gray sweater. She is ready to deal with a new day of work.  
Lucy Lane, her girlfriend, comes out from her bathroom, her hair still damp from her shower, and she wears nothing but a fluffy green bathrobe as she pours herself a mug of fresh brewed coffee, before taking a seat next to Kara.  
Kara leans towards her, kissing her and she smiles against Lucy's lips again as she can feel her own smile forming in response.  
Suddenly her phone starts to vibrate and she reaches for it out of habit.  
“No,” Lucy instantly protests. “No, honey. We won’t see each other for hours and we have a bit of time before we have to go to work.” She thinks that it is Cat Grant, their boss.  
They both work at the CatCo Worldwide Media, Kara is Cat's personal assistant while Lucy is the media conglomerate's general counsel. Cat always calls Kara for the oddest requests and so Lucy is afraid that she will have to go to work earlier than usual for one reason or another.  
Kara looks down at the caller i.d., the smile remaining on her face. “It’s Alex.” She flips it open immediately. “Hi, Alex,” she cheerfully greets her older adoptive sister and Lucy stands up, pressing her face to the side of her throat, nuzzling her there. Kara keeps her other arm around her girlfriend's waist as her sister begins rambling a mile a minute in true Alex Danvers fashion.  
“But I think the top is maybe too sexy to wear to work,” Alex is saying from across the city, standing in front of her closet in the suburban neighborhood where she has lived for the past two years, and staring at the black low cut top that she bought over the weekend on a whim.  
“It is not,” Kara assures her. “It just looks hot on you.”  
“I own an ethnic boutique, Kara. I’m not supposed to look hot. Maybe if I wear my leather jacket over it…” Alex begins chewing on the inside of her cheek – a nervous habit. Kara laughs then, sounding a bit breathless and Alex can’t help but smile, rolling her eyes. “Tell Lucy I said ‘hi’,” she says, having an idea but not wanting to know exactly what is happening to her sister from the other side of the phone.  
“Alex says ‘hi’,” Kara repeats dutifully and then a second later, her girlfriend is speaking into phone with her thick Bostonian accent.  
“You should wear the top. It looked good from the picture you sent,” Lucy tells her.  
“And if you don’t wear it to work, when exactly are you going to wear it?” Kara asks and they hold the phone between their heads so they can both hear Alex.  
Alex frowns, “I do have a life outside of work, you know,” she tries to argue.  
“No, you don’t,” both Kara and Lucy say at the same time.  
“Don’t be mean to me,” Alex pouts but she doesn’t waste her time disagreeing with them, a part of her knowing that they are exactly right. The truth is she is a kind of workaholic.  
She is twenty-six years old and she has always been a very smart person, able to get her PhD in bioengineering at just twenty-three years old.  
Just two years ago her life was perfect. She was working at the Lord Technologies and had a relationship with Maxwell Lord, both the founder and the CEO of the company. She had believed they were in love, as they were going to get married, until she found out that Maxwell had basically been cheating on her from the very first moment and had knocked up his secretary.  
Devastated and alone, Alex quit her job, hung up her degrees, and spent the next year traveling around the world in order to find herself. She had been uttelry captivated by India and the spiritual life of that place. For this reason, after coming back to National City, she opened an ethnic boutique, where she sells fair trade stuff such as silk pashminas made out of recycled saris, jewelry, incense, teas and so on. Alex is also very involved in a lot of charity events to support projects in Africa and india, going there at least once a year.  
The boutique is her entire life but that is just because she loves it so much. She likes to think that maybe she is making a difference in the world. She also knows that it doesn't leave time for very much else, not to mention she isn't actually interested in dating again, after all the Max's crappy situation. Despite that, Kara and Lucy always try to be her matchmakers, setting blind dates for her with their friends and co-workers.  
Alex shivers, thinking about Winn Schott, who is only the last guy she had to meet to make both Kara and Lucy happy. Winn is a programmer at the CatCo and he is the perfect incarnation of the IT guy and a complete computer geek. Definitely not her type. The date has been a complete disaster.  
She takes a deep breath. “What are you two up to?” She changes the subject, still looking at the top hanging on the door of her closet with a slight frown.  
“I’m trying to convince your lovely sister to go back to our bed and have sex with me,” Lucy bluntly answers, grinning when Kara rolls her eyes.  
“Whoa,” Alex laughs. “Too much information. Plus, you have to convince her? I thought Kara was always-”  
“Hey,” Kara interrupts. “How about you two don’t be mean to me? I'm just going to grab Cat's breakfast at Noonan's and God only knows what she is going to want from me today.”  
“Come on then, honey. I’ll make you feel real good before work,” Lucy offers her.  
“Oookay, before I start overhearing things I really don’t want to hear, I’m going to go,” Alex tells them. “You both have a wonderful day and hopefully, Lucy, you get some.”  
Lucy giggles, “Thanks, Alex. You have a good day, too.”  
“Call me later this afternoon, okay?” Kara speaks up even though they call one another several times throughout the day.  
“Definitely,” Alex nods. “Bye, girls.”  
“Wear the top!” Kara shouts out as Alex hangs up. 

…

 

“Hi, Alex!” Kim and Tanya Jones, the eight-year-old twins living in the house next to hers, exclaim as they wait for their school bus at the end of their driveway and see Alex come out of her house, her keys and thermos of coffee in her hand.  
Alex smiles and waves. “Hi girls!”  
She glances towards the Jones house but sees that John’s SUV isn’t parked in the driveway. That isn’t like him. John Jones is their father and he always waits with Kim and Tanya for the bus or drives them to school himself.  
“Where’s your dad?” She asks, making sure her front door is locked and then walking down her driveway to meet the girls at the end of theirs.  
“An emergency at work,” Kim answers, tugging on the straps of her book bag. “He had to leave early. But we made our own lunch,” she smiles proudly at that and holds up a brown paper lunch bag and Alex smiles, too, sipping her coffee.  
“What did you make?” She asks, hoping that it isn’t obvious that she is waiting with them.  
“Tuna sandwiches,” Tanya answers and then makes a face that doesn’t go unnoticed by Alex.  
“You don’t like tuna?” She laughs.  
“Not so much.” Tanya shrugs. “But dad says we have to eat it. It’s high in protein and it’s good for the heart,” she promptly adds.  
“You’re eight. Are we really worried about that already?” Alex wnders, sipping her coffee.  
Their lips quirk in a smile.  
“Dad doesn’t want anything to happen to us,” Kim then says, somewhat quietly. The yellow school bus comes down the street and comes to a screeching halt, the doors swishing open. “Bye, Alex,” they wave as they climb the steps inside.  
“Bye!,” Alex waves back and then watches through the windows as they sit near the back.  
Only once the bus pulls down the street and is safely on its way Alex enters into her own car to go to work.

…

John Jones frowns the instant he pulled the car into his driveway and looks over to the house next to his. What the hell is she doing? He glances in the rearview mirror to the backseat but Kim and Tanya are still chattering among themselves and haven’t looked up to see yet. He looks back towards his next door neighbor, standing at her mail box in nothing but an over-sized tee-shirt that hangs down to her mid-thighs.  
“Kim, Tanya, go inside and start on your homework,” John orders, unbuckling his seatbelt. “I’ll be right in and I’ll make us some dinner.”  
They silently nod, unbuckle their seatbelt and push open the back door of the SUV, hopping out.  
“Hi, Alex!” They both call out and John cringes.  
He is hoping that they won’t spot her, but she is hard to miss.  
“Hi girls! ” Alex Danvers calls back, smiling and then she turns, waving at him.  
It is Monday afternoon, and as usual her store is closed, so she is already at home.  
“Go inside,” John frowns at his daughters, stepping out of the car, and their smiles disappear as they nod and obediently turn and head up the driveway.  
John watches them go through the front door and then he turns his steely glare on Alex.  
She just smiles at him, almost as if she is amused. He stalks across his driveway and the grass separating their two houses and approaches her in her own driveway.  
“What the hell are you doing?” He asks.  
Alex keeps smiling. “I’m getting my mail, Mr. Jones. I would think a smart, successful man such as yourself would be able to come to that conclusion upon seeing me remove envelopes from my mailbox.”  
“What are you wearing?” He asks, his eyes flickering down to her attire before back at her.  
She just keeps on smiling. “A very large tee-shirt. Someone left it here once and it’s a great cover-up,” she almost giggles when she sees his jugualr vein pulsating with fury. “Stop being a nun. There’s a bikini on underneath, I was out back, getting some sun. I’m naturally pale though so I go from pale to burned in no time. I have to be careful and certain sunscreens-”  
He cuts off her rambling. “I have two eight-year-old daughters. How many times do I have to remind you? I don’t want you prancing around like this.”  
“Sorry, dad,” she smirks and he almost flinches. She actually has no idea how old her next-door neighbor is. He has two eight-year-old daughters but there is something that leads her to believe that he isn’t nearly as old as he constantly acts as.  
“But as you see, I’m standing in my driveway of my house on my property. Therefore, you can’t play the role of the badass special FBI agent here… You have absolutely no jurisdiction right now to tell me what I can and cannot wear. And I would hope that your daughters have seen women wearing bathing suits by this age in their lives. Unless you’reactually raising them to be nuns.”  
John says nothing. He simply glares at her with a clenched jaw and she smiles at him.  
“I have such a low threshold of pain. I have absolutely no idea how you do it,” she then says.  
“Do what?” He almost regrets asking the instant the question forms on his tongue.  
She gives him a toothy smile and her big brown eyes twinkle up at him. John tries to ignore – as he always does – how beautiful his next door neighbor is in truth.  
“How you live every day with that stick shoved so far up your ass,” her smile is sugary and overly-sweet and she almost laughs as, without a word, John turns and goes back across the driveway and grass to his own house. “I do love these talks of ours, Mr. Jones!” She calls after him and John fights the urge to throw her his middle finger.  
Instead, he just slams his front door behind him.

…

After checking on all of the twins’ completed homework and unloading the dishwasher, John goes up the stairs and watches from the doorway as Kim and Tanya stands at the sink in the bathroom they share, brushing their teeth. There is a stop watch on the counter and when it counts down from five minutes, they spit and rinsed with water and gargle a capful of mouthwash.  
“Good,” John nods with approval.  
They turn and left the bathroom, heading into their attached bedroom. “How was my homework?” Kim asks as she crawls into her bed.  
“We’ll go over fractions some more this weekend,” John says and she nods. Kim is usually more anal than Tanya about school, always wanting to be perfect.  
Kimberly Anne and Tanya Caroline Jones are identical.  
Dark curly hair, dark eyes and they have an intermediate skin tone between their parents..  
Honestly they just look like their mother, having her smile, her eyes, her tiny nose.  
Looking into their faces, John often sees Myriam and it is almost too painful.  
Kim and Tanya have a picture of their mother -taken the day of her wedding with John- framed on the nightstand between their beds and as they do every night, they kiss it before they lay down and throw the covers over themselves.  
“You should be nice to Alex,” Tanya says suddenly and Kim nods in agreement.  
“It’s Ms. Danvers... And why?” John is startled and can't help but frown. He simply doesn't understand the twins' admiration for their neighbor.  
Kim turns his head on the pillow to look at the picture, “She looks like mom.”  
“No, she doesn’t,” John instantly disagrees. “Alex Danvers is nothing like your mom.”  
The twins don't press the subject further, shrugging and rolling onto their sides, so that they can look at each other.  
John bends forward and kissed lightly their cheeks, whispering them a simple “good night”.  
Then he turns off the wall lamp shaped as a star and leaves the bedroom, closing the door behind him.  
Some days like this – most days – he really misses Myriam.  
Even pregnant with Kim and Tanya, she had already been such a good mom and John, very much so, felt like he had just been along for the ride.  
She was never supposed to be gone.  
When he found out she was pregnant and they got married, he just always thought she would be there because having a kid and being a parent, he didn’t know anything about that.  
He just felt like he could follow her lead and learn as he went. Myriam was a caring and happy person, clever and kind, and she was in the middle of her residency as a pediatric surgeon when she discovered they were going to become parents. And even if they hadn’t planned it, she had been so excited to be a mother.  
John had simply gone through it, waiting for his own excitement to show up but it never did.  
He had spent much of those months absolutely terrified, especially after discovering they would have had a set of twin girls.  
And then, two months after the birth of Kim and Tanya, there was that terrible fire and Myriam had made sure to save the twins first so when the firemen arrived it was just too late.  
John wasn't there with them, with his wife and their daughters, because of his job. When he had eventually arrived to the hospital, she was so pale and confused and covered with burns, that there was nothing to do.  
Seeing him, she seemed to know what was happening and she held John’s hand and he could feel her slipping away from him.  
John is still feeling guilty for not being there.  
And sometimes, if he thinks about it, he would get a bit pissed off at Myriam for leaving him alone with their daughters when eight years later, he still has absolutely no idea what he is doing.

 

…

John’s eyes snap open and for a disoriented moment, he thinks the office is calling him and that is what has woken him so suddenly. But he doesn't hear anything beeping and he sits up, looking around in confusion, not sure of the source of the disturbance. After eight years, he has acquired a special hearing but now, he listens and hears no noise from the house. The girls are still asleep.  
And then he hears it – a loud, low woof – and with a sigh, John shoves the covers from his body and storms from the bed and stalks out of his room and down the stairs. That damn dog is barking again in the middle of the night. He warned her about this.  
In his sweatpants and tee-shirt, he tears open the back door and barefoot, goes across the deck and steps into the cold grass.  
In Alex’s backyard, he sees the beast. The massive Labrador dog, Lilo, barking at something on the fence that separates the back of Alex’s yard from the house behind her.  
Alex, in nothing but the oversized tee-shirt from earlier, kneels next to her, trying to pull on the yellow collar around her neck. “Lilo, stop,” she is pleading with the dog.  
John doesn't care. “Shut that dog the fuck up,” he snaps at her.  
The instant she hears him, she stands up and turns around to glare at him. “She smells something. It’s probably a possum. I’m trying to get her back in the house.”  
“I don’t care what she smells. It’s the middle of the night!”  
“No shit it’s the middle of the night!” She snaps back at him, her eyes sparkling with fury.  
“Shut her up or I’m calling the cops,” he threatens.  
She nearly gasps at that. “You are not going to call the cops. I’m trying to get him in the house. Don’t be an asshole… Plus, why calling the cops when you are one of them?”  
John steps forward and grabs Lilo’s collar himself, “I am not a cop, I am a trained agent who-”  
“Don’t touch my dog!” Alex cries put, hitting him in the arm.  
“I need to sleep, since I have an actual job-”  
“And I have a job, too!” Alex interrupts him again.  
“No offense but selling incense and bracelets isn’t near the top of important jobs that make the world a better place,” John grumbles, tugging on Lilo, finally getting the dog to move with him towards her house.  
“I have a PhD from Stanford too, as you already knew so I am far smarter than you, Mr. Jones,” Alex’s voice drips with venom and anger as she takes hold of the other side of Lilo’s collar. Her job and academic past are a tough topic for her, so she doesn't like him offending her currently life.  
“Really? But apparently you aren't so smart if you-”  
Alex reaches out and hits him, this time across the face.  
Stunned, he takes a step back and without looking at him or saying another word, she manages to get Lilo up the back steps of her own deck and pushes the heavy dog into the house. She slams the door shut and John remains standing there in her yard, his cheek stinging just enough to tell him that yes, she has actually slapped him. He can't remember the last time he has been slapped. He does know he deserves this one though.  
He is tempted to go knock on her back door and apologize – truthfully.  
But he doesn't go. Instead, he turns and goes back into his own house.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this first chapter! Any feedback is really appreciated :)
> 
> mshgolightly


End file.
